jeffreypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffrey
A Jeffrey Timrek McAwesomefrog (Born July 11th, 2014) is a frog who was born and won at the Calgary Stampede by Kafzot. His favourite food is corn dogs, and his favourite drink is Slurpee. His favourite colour is rainbow. His favourite letter is W. His favourite number is 7,777,777. His favourite animal is frog. Biography Jeffrey was born at the Calgary Stampede and won by Kafzot, who originally named him "Awesome Froggy". Kafzot played with Jeffrey alot, at first. Kafzot brought Jeffrey on a road trip, slept with Jeffrey in a hotel, and signed him up for Instagram under the account name "@awesomefroggyxd". But as time went on, Kafzot stopped playing with Jeffrey and started to play with his other stuffed animal he won at the Calgary Stampede, Pikashu (the stuffed Pikachu). Jeffrey was lonely and say, because the only "friends" he could play with were Kafzot's collection of baseball caps and fedoras. But as time went on, Kafzot started to stop playing with Pikashu as well. After Halloween of 2014, Kafzot stopped playing with Pikashu all together. Then, in June of 2015, Kafzot brought Jeffrey to school to make his friend jealous. This was when Kafzot started calling him "Jeffrey". After school, Kafzot brought Jeffrey home, where Jeffrey was introduced to Nachos and Slick. Two weeks later, Jeffrey also met Bill. And the next week, Jeffrey graduated Grade 6 with Nachos, Slick, Bill, Kafzot, and some of Kafzot's friends' stufries, Tim and Tyrone. But when the summer started, Jeffrey started to get left out of things because Kafzot's parents wouldn't let him bring Jeffrey, because "he might get lost" or "it wouldn't be fair to the other kids". Kafzot merely accepted this at first, but as Jeffrey was left out of more and more things, Kafzot got more and more angry. Then, on July 11th, 2015, when Jeffrey wasn't allowed on the waterslide bouncy house at his own birthday party, Kafzot finally stopped merely accepting this rule and fought back. He created the "Jeffrey Rights Movement", in which he wouldn't participate in an activity if Jeffrey couldn't. His actions worked. Kafzot's dad made Jeffrey a swimsuit, and Jeffrey was allowed on the waterslide bouncy house. Jeffrey was happy, and had a great first birthday. The next day, Kafzot brought Jeffrey on a road trip, slept with Jeffrey in a motel, and signed him up for Instagram under the account name "@jeffrey_frog". But this road trip was much more fun. They also went to the pool, where Kafzot swam and Jeffrey relaxed in a chair, went to the Ape Caves at Mount St. Helens, met some new friends, went to a campsite near a creek, fell into the creek near the campsite (twice), got mistaken for Kermit, and took a lot of pictures. Then, the day they got home from their road trip, Kafzot brought Jeffrey to Wasa Lake, where they played with a dog, ate at a delicious pancake breakfast at the community centre, bought a Pokémon book, and slept in a tent. Then Kafzot brought Jeffrey home, where they built a fort outside and slept inside of it. For the next month, they had a bunch of fun, and at the end of the month, they had two birthday parties for Kafzot's little brother.Category:Biography Category:The Swagy Squad Category:The Frogs